1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved workbench holder system and, more particularly, pertains to a workbench holder system for the cross cut of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workbench systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, workbench systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating accurate crosscuts in lumber are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of workbench systems of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,523 to Hopla, issued Dec. 11, 1956, discloses a guide device for portable power saws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,028 to Patterson, issued Nov. 1, 1977, discloses an apparatus for guiding a portable power saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,479 to Eberhardt, issued Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a portable power driven cutting tool guide. International Publication Number WO 91/01838, published Feb. 21, 1991 to Kirbach et al., discloses a self aligning guide system for one or more circular saw blades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,975 to Warner, issued Feb. 2, 1993, discloses a guide for portable power saw. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 387,782 to Letendre, issued Dec. 16, 1997, discloses a guide assembly for conventional bench saw.
In this respect, the workbench holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved workbench holder system which can be used for a workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of workbench systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a newand improved workbench holder system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved workbench holder system and methods which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and is proved workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench. The system has, as its first component, a stop piece having a height and a thickness and a length in a generally rectilinear configuration with a triangular notch in the corner. The second component of the system is a cutting guide in an inverted L-shaped configuration having an elongated upper horizontal component and a downwardly extending vertical component. The cutting guide has a plurality of apertures through the vertical component and horizontal component thereof. It is also provided with a plurality of screws coupling the cutting guide to the stop piece and for attachment to a template with the lower surface of the horizontal component in contact with the upper surface of the stop piece adjacent to a first end thereof. The next component of the system is a support bracket in an inverted L-shaped configuration having an elongated horizontal component shorter than the first horizontal component and a downwardly extending vertical component. The support bracket is provided with an aperture through the vertical component thereof with a screw coupling the support bracket to the stop piece with the lower surface of the horizontal component in contact with the upper surface of the stop piece adjacent to a second end thereof. In this manner, a generally rectilinear piece of lumber may be brought in contact with the surface of the stop piece remote from the vertical component of the cutting guides and the lower surface of the horizontal component for the accurate cutting of the lumber.
The stop piece and the vertical components of the cutting guide and support bracket are secured in a portable workbench vise, in a vertical position which varies according to the vertical dimension of the lumber to be cut. In this manner, a generally rectilinear piece of lumber resting on the upper surface of the portable workbench may be brought in contact with the surface of the stop piece remote from the vertical component of the cutting guide and support bracket and the lower surface of the horizontal components thereof for secure holding and the accurate cutting of the lumber.
The lumber may be removed and replaced with another piece of the same vertical dimension without releasing the workbench holder system from the portable workbench vise. The workbench holder system thus facilitates the repetitious cutting of lumber of the same vertical dimension. Furthermore, by adjusting the vertical Position of the workbench holder system in the portable workbench vise, lumber of different vertical dimensions within the capacity of the workbench holder system may be securely held and accurately cut.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved workbench holder system which has all the advantages of the prior art workbench systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved workbench holder system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved workbench holder system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved workbench holder system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a workbench holder system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a workbench holder system. The workbench holder system comprises a stop piece in a generally rectilinear configuration with a triangular notch in one corner. The system also includes a cutting guide and support bracket each having an upper horizontal component and a downwardly extending vertical component coupled to the stop piece whereby a piece of lumber may be brought in contact with the surface of the stop piece remote from the vertical component of the cutting guide and the lower surface of the horizontal component for the accurate cutting of the lumber.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and foming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.